One More Thing
by 1hopelessromantic
Summary: just love this paring so I decided to take a chance at a one-shot between the two  Hermes/Calypso  There are NO MENTIONS OF percy/calypso, for I am 100% team PERCABETH!


**Okay I reread this and was astounded at how bad it was so this is the new version. It's pretty much the same thing just better writing. I hope you like this one better, I do. **

**Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Pairing: Hermes/Calypso**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 2,337**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson this would have actually happened and the movie would have been more like the book so... NO I DON'T OWN IT.**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye" I sigh as I see Percy Jackson float of in a direction unknown. I've seen this before, many a handsome hero has come to Ogygia and everyone of them captures my heart and then floats of with it. The only constant in this solitary life have been the sand and the Gods who visit me once every few millennia. Of the Olympians some I have never met, others visits me once or twice in a few thousand millennia, a few visit me a handful of times in a hundred years and about 4 visit me more regularly. Artemis visits when she gets breaks from Hunting to tell me about how evil men are and how happy she is as a maiden so I should be fine with no one here to love me. Her visits aren't necessarily pleasant but I never complain, company is company. Apollo visits me when he lets Helios take over the chariot for the day, usually when Zeus decides to make it very cloudy. He is sometimes arrogant and he sometimes brags about his latest girlfriend, which isn't quite comforting but again company is company. Hestia also sometimes visits me and her visits are a bit more welcome. She is nice and sweet and kind but she often leaves me with cryptic messages which I usually don't understand. Hermes also visits me from time to time so when Percy Jackson left he was the one I was excepting, not the other three.<p>

I turned around to go mope when I saw Apollo, Artemis and Hermes.

"How ya' holding up C?" Asked Apollo, his usually arrogant nature replaced by a kind and soft one.

''Fine, ok not so fine" I replied

"Calypso keep your head up. Someday someone will get you out of this. It's horrible, no one deserves to go through what you have. And I'm sure all of us would have fought with the titans' if they were are family." Artemis said. I could tell the were trying to comfort me but It didn't work I just needed to be left alone. Hestia, always the wise one, must of realized this because she said "I think it's time for us to go, but before we part there are a few things I should tell you Cal. **Comfort is one of the greatest gifts but you will not always know who the gift giver is. Percy Jackson will keep one of his promises to you, and you, as before, will move one. But this time you will move one directly to someone else. This person will not at first gain your trust nor be one you would see in this position but trust the fates, they may be tricky but they do have soft hearts. And lastly when you need guidance call the wind he will send you to who you need.**" With that the three deities left Ogygia in a blinding flash.

For a long time I pondered that statement. I understood parts of it. The wind was Zephyr but I never knew why I would need him. That was about it I was waiting for another hero to come to my island, thinking he would be the person that would help me move on but the only people who ever came to my island were gods. I tried to talk to Hestia about it a few times but she never explained it further. Then one day, what I guessed to be almost a year later, I received another visitor. Hermes came running down the beach full speed. In his excitement his winged sandals lifted him off the ground every once in a while. When he reached me he said, "L-L-Luke, he's d-dead"

He choked it out so bitterly I wondered why he had looked so happy running down the beach. When he calmed down he said something that would change my life forever.

"but I have good news; you're free" he yelled with a big grin.

"Don't joke about that" I said curtly.

"No seriously" he started to ramble "Percy Jackson saved the world and Zeus, he gave him a wish. Percy denied immortality and told us that all the minor Gods and Hades would have a cabin at camp and all demigods must be told their heritage by 13. The Big Three pack is to be withdrawn and all innocent children of the titans are to be set free." He ended with jazz hands. It took me a bit to understand what he meant. Then it hit me, I _was _free.

I ran to my only friend and hugged him. I had never hugged Hermes before and it was nice, he was warm and bright. Then a part of the statement Hestia told me came into my mind …**Percy Jackson will keep one of his promises to you**…

He looked upset about his son. We sat on the beach and talked for hours, even if I was impatient to get off the island I thought I owed him a little time to talk. When Apolllo was halfway through his Sun Run, I asked Hermes to join me for lunch and we would leave for Olympus in the afternoon. That lunch was full of tears, laughter and shared secrets from both of us. Right before we left I realized something else that Hestia had told me had come true. **Comfort is one of the greatest gifts but you will not always know who the gift giver is. **I now knew that Hermes was really the giver of the gift of Comfort and I appreciated it.

I packed my small amount of personal items, said goodbye to Ogygia and my servants and Hermes grabbed my hand and transported us to Olympus. I saw the place and was in awe.

"Whats that...and that...and _that_... AND THAT" The final 'and that' was directed towards the throne room. Hermes explained everything. I walked inside and met all 12 Gods and Hades. Also inside were many minor gods, and demi-gods still partying."

I was first introduced to Zeus. I had met him once, when he banished me, and he was very different. I also met Ares, Hera, Hades, Demeter and Dionysus. Ares and Hades were a little intimidating but Hermes stood next to me the whole time. Hera was stiff and it was a bit awkward. Dionysus and Demeter didn't really seem to care so I left them alone. Then I walked over to Apollo, and Artemis and hugged them. Shook hands with Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and all the other gods I had met.

Then I saw a boy with jet black hair. Percy Jackson. I was interrupted in my dash over to him when I noticed he was talking to a blonde haired, grey eyed daughter of Athena. And in the moment that I realized I was not consumed with anger towards her and the realization that I was _over _Percy Jackson hit me like, as Hermes had once said on a visit, a bowling ball, whatever that was. I was overwhelmed with this knowledge and decided to get away from the crowd to develop my thoughts when I saw an empty water fountain. I thought back to Hestia's 'prophecy'. **you, as before, will move one. But this time you will move one directly to someone else. This person will not at first gain your trust nor be one you would see in this position but trust the fates, they may be tricky but they do have soft hearts. And lastly when you need guidance call the wind he will send you to who you need.**"

I _had _moved on from Percy but who was I moving on too? That was the question. I decided to trust Hestia and one last time I called upon Zephyr.

I was surprised when a young boy out of the crowd came over `to me. He was tall, wearing a toga, and had sandy blonde hair. His eyes were so blue. They reminded me of someones, but whose eyes…

''Hello Calypso.''

''Zephyr, I've never met you in your human form.''

''Oh, I am not Zephyr, I'm Eros, Zephyr sent me"

''My apologies Eros, but where are your arrows?"

"My arrows are only visible to those who _aren't _in love"

"But I'm not in love"

"Oh, you are but you just don't know it yet. What do I look like?"

"What? Don't you get to pick? No, my mother Aphrodite takes on the features of whomever is looking at her's crushes, their type. I take on the form of the creature that the person looking at me is destined for. Who do I remind you of, look around"

"Well, you look nothing like Percy and you shine like a god and I haven't met any minor gods really and the only god's I've really met are Hephaestus, Poseidon, and you don't look like either of them. You look a bit like Apollo but he has gold specks in his eyes, and his blue eyes are lighter. You're eyes look like…like…."

"Hey Calypso, Eros"

"Hello Good Sir" Eros said in turn with a smirk, I turned around to find a mirror image of Eros in the God that was my only friend. The Messenger of The Gods, The God of Thieves, and Merchants, and Travelers. Hermes himself. I turned back to Eros and said

"Eros and me were just talking about the weather"

"Ahh! of course" Eros winked at me and I blushed.

"Well Calypso if you'll excuse us I need a word with Eros here"

I sent him one last pleading look and headed over to think about Hestia's 'Prophecy.'

**you, as before, will move one. But this time you will move one directly to someone else. This person will not at first gain your trust nor be one you would see in this position **

I had gotten over Percy Jackson with Hermes. And yet I could not let myself think that anything will come from this. For one he's a god he would never fall in love with a Titan's daughter, technically I'm his father's cousin. For another he's very handsome and wouldn't want a simple girl like me and lastly I cannot trust that he would stay with me, he would have to give up mortal woman and I don't believe he would.

(Hermes' P.O.V)

At the party I saw Calypso talking to Eros so I wondered over to his mother to ask her a few questions. When I looked at my sister in-law I was surprised at what I saw. Usually it was a mixture of the last mortal woman I had 'seen' and Aphrodite's god form but now, now she was natural and had deep brown eyes that seemed to go into his soul, and her hair was not golden blond but brown and caramel colored. Her face is not covered in make-up, and then it is gone and replaced by a non Kill-you-if-you-are-mortal-and-look-god-form, version of her god like self. Covered in makeup, blue eyes blonde hair.

"Sister, am I in love?" I asked.

She smiled and responded; "Do not worry dear brother, she may not know it yet, but yes. There are intangible ties that only gods can see and control. Black ties represent who will kill who and Hades can see them, Ares sees the red ties that represent enemies. Eros sees the pink ties that represent lovers, or crushes and I see the gold ties that represent soul mates. You have no black tie, as you are immortal. You have a dark red tie with a few demigods and a few minor gods. You have pink ties with all the mortals that you have ever seen and you have one gold tie. The other side of that gold tie is Calypso, you will be together, do not worry. Talk to Eros he will know if she knows she loves you."

So I went over to Eros. Eros told me that she had most likely figured it out by know but that I should take it slow. I did not listen to that last piece of advise and ran over to Calypso.

(Calypso's P.O.V)

I was deep in thought when all of a sudden Hermes ran over to me. He picked me up and spun me around, and though I laughed a bit I was really very confused. Then he set me down and looked in to my eyes. His blue orbs were full of happiness and adoration. I blushed and said "So Eros told you huh?" "Yea, and I think I'm on the same page." "You can't be" I said before I realized what I was saying.

"Why not?"

"For one I'm a titan's daughter, I'm technically your fathers cousin. You could never like a titan's daughter, for another it would mean no more mortal woman and you're not giving them up. and Lastly, you wouldn't want me, I'm to plain."

"All right, For one, you are a titan's daughter, which makes you forbidden fruit, until now, when Percy Jackson has made you equal to the Gods so that one is out. For another I would give up mortal woman. I only hung onto them because I didn't have anyone to settle down with for the rest of time. And lastly you are not plain. You're hair s as smooth as silk and you're skin is as soft as a blanket. And you're eyes are the color of trees and look like tree rings, and you have cute little freckles and I sometimes think you can look straight into my soul, so no you are not plain, you are beautiful so stop being so insecure."

I just looked up at him with a startled expression, but a _pleased _startled expression. He smiled at me leaned down and kissed me. And I saw fireworks and I sighed and went weak at the knees. He laughed and pulled back.

"Oh and one more thing, I love you" And then he kissed me again...

* * *

><p><strong>Magic Portal To My Happiness<strong>

**\/**


End file.
